Iggi
Iggi 'is a main character in Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. Iggi is portrayed by Ben Radcliffe. Personality He is 989 years old but he doesn’t look a day over 16! Iggi is the well-traveled younger brother of Otto. Iggi has been poisoned by a dart in the neck and has arrived in Evermoor looking for a cure. He always gets away with any trouble he finds himself in, thanks to his natural charm and quick wit. History [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles]] Iggi is first seen sailing out to Stink Island, Ludo secretly with him. He goes to Davorin, the wish giver, and begs him to heal the poisonous dart in his neck. Davarin apologies, but Iggi is forced to wish to serve him. Davarin tells him that Iggi, his new servant, has to set him free from the mirror that imprisons him. Iggi heads into Evermoor and goes into The Stumpy Plum, where he bumps into Otto and Bella. We learn that he and Otto are brothers. Iggi tells the others that he is staying around in Evermoor to help out Ludo, but his real intention is to complete Davarin's orders secretly. This is his main story arc throughout the season. Powers and Abilities Powers If you want to see the development of Iggi's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Iggi/Power Development. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Active Powers * Demigod Powers: Iggi is a demigod like his brother, Otto. As of such, he will have some kind of Demigod power(s). These powers are yet to be explored in the show. Inactive Powers * Resistance: The ability to resist certain magical abilities. * Immortality: Iggi lives for near a thousand years, like his whole demigod family. Natural Abilities * Wrestling: As shown in Love (Really) Hurts, Iggi is a highly skilled wrestler. It is also mentioned that Iggi was the captain of the wrestling team at his old school. Relationships Family [[Otto|'Otto']]' (Older Brother)' Otto is Iggi's older brother. They have a competitive relationship, with Iggi being the athletic superior while Otto is the academic superior. Both of them have shown jealously towards each other in their respective fields. They both also have an infatuation for Bella Crossley, which leads to another competitive rivalry between the two. However, they both do care about each other and overall are good brothers to each other.But in Race to stink island he did hurt him and argue also we don't know if it's true or not but Iggi said his dad wishes he was like Otto and he dose too. Friendships [[Cameron Marsh|'Cameron Marsh']]' (Friend)' Cameron and Iggi are both members of Bella's Circle. The two appear to be friends, and Cam was seen cheering for Iggi at the wrestling matches in Love (Really) Hurts. [[Ludwig Carmichael|'Ludo Carmichael']]' (Friend)' Ludo and Iggi are both members of Bella's Circle. Ludo saw Iggi on Stink Island with Davorin, despite not being able to remember it. Iggi has been seen pleading with Davarin about Ludo's fate, saying that he doesn't deserve it. This shows that despite being on opposing sides of the splinter magic dilemma, Iggi still cares about Ludo and thinks that what he's going through is unfair. Romantic [[Annabella Crossley|'Bella Crossley']]' (Possible Crush)' Bella and Iggi have been shown to be attracted to one another. Upon their first meeting, Bella was instantly flustered around Iggi and found him charming, much to the annoyance of Otto. Bella has hugged Iggi on multiple occasions even when not specifically necessary and the two are often seen together. It seems that their have mutual attraction towards one another. Trivia * He is secretly working for Davarin. * Disney Channel lists Iggi as Otto's cousin, despite him being stated as his younger brother in the show. Category:Season 2 Characters (The Evermoor Chronicles) Category:Evermoor Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bella's Circle Category:High School students Category:Evermoor High students Category:Demigod Realm individuals Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Evermoor Characters Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Princes Category:Evermoor Village citizens Category:Otto's Family Category:Evermoor High Wrestling Team Category:Brothers